


Hold me tight and don't let go

by Nocturnalnightmare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Beacon Hills, Broken Stiles, Derek and his pack rescue him, Derek brings him back, Derek fixes him, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Family, Fanily, Feral Stiles, Killer Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles, Other, PTSD, Pack, Pack Family, Rape, Runaway Stiles, Scott and Stiles - Freeform, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is abused, Stiles is an omega, Stiles is kidnapped, Trauma, bestfriends, fluffy stuff, helping stiles, kidnap, raped stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalnightmare/pseuds/Nocturnalnightmare
Summary: Stiles spends majority of his life trapped and treated like a slave. But on night that all changes. Can they help him or is the damage too permanent..





	1. Chapter 1

Francis sat, a smirk resting on his lips as he watched the sleeping form.  
A singular word circulated around his mind as his eyes burned a fiery crimson, Mine.  
His canines showed as he struggled to control himself. Before him was his new pet, a new omega to play with.  
He stood, moving slowly towards the form, his claws extending from his fingertips. It was time to wake him, it was time to play.  
He crouched down and without warning grasped the boys hair, waking him in the process. He tilted hos head back and met his gaze, his smirk widening at the fear in the boys face.  
“What, What’s going on?” Muttered the boy, obvious confusion written on his face.  
“Rise and shine” Grinned Francis as he shoved the boys face into the ground and stood up.  
The boy collected himself, shuffling his body further away from the alpha. His heart began to beat faster as fear coated his eyes.  
Francis though, wasn’t having any of that and stood on the boys hand. Crushing it beneath him which earned an echoing cry throughout the halls.  
The smell of urine filled the air, angering him. A harsh blow was given to the boys side, Francis’ boots creating a new bruise.  
“Great, you’re not toilet trained” Groaned Francis as he stood back, his arms folded against his chest, “Stand up”.  
The boy did anything but, he shuffled further away gripping his hand towards him and his other to his side. Tears ran down his cheeks as his body shook.  
“Do not test me pet”  
Francis moved towards him, once again grasping the boys hair and pulling him up.  
The boy struggled against the Alphas strength, his feet kicking in every direction as he tried to get free.  
“Doing that only makes you looked even more pathetic “ Laughed Francis, as he dragged the boy behind him by his hair.  
He dragged him towards the dungeons, his claws scrapping against the omegas scalp.  
The boys eyes were wide with fear, the dungeon was cold and dark. Water leaked through the walls and the air was moist and powerfully scented with human waste.  
Francis continued to drag him towards the last cell, he harshly shoved the boy in there. Causing him to land on the ground with a harsh slam.  
“Guards”  
Out of nowhere two guards appeared, their necks exposed as they greeted their Alpha.  
“Clean him, collar him then bring him back to me” Was all Francis said before exiting the dungeons, the door slamming behind him, echoing throughout the darkness.

The guards dragged the boy out, his cries for help fell upon deaf ears.  
They stripped him of his clothing, hitting him when he tried to cover himself. Chaining him towards a wall, his rear out for all to see.  
Without warning one of them turned on a hose, the cold water piercing the boys skin as he cried.  
They washed him thoroughly and roughly, not saying a word the whole time. The boy continued to scream and fight against them though.  
The bigger of the guards held him down, his knee pressed against the boys spine crushing the boys body between the ground and the knee.  
The other left and returned with a collar, he wore gloves when carrying it and he had a twisted smirk on his face as he nodded towards the other.  
The guard on top of the boy grasped his hair, pulling his head backwards and exposing the neck.  
Without warning a collar was strapped firmly against the pale neck, burning the skin against the touch.  
The boy sobbed as a leash was attached and he was once again dragged behind the guards and returned to the room of which he woke up in. Naked and exposed for all to see.

Francis sat anxiously waiting, a glass of wine resting in his hands as the door opened.  
A smirk rose to his face as he saw the guards and behind them was his new toy. Naked which only pleased him more.  
He rose from his seat and greeted the guards, taking the leash from one of them.  
“Thankyou boys, have a day off tomorrow to spend with your families or getting drunk. Now leave”  
“Yes Alpha” they responded in unison, not sparing a glance towards the boy and leaving.  
The boy shook, his face tear stained as he stared up at the intimidating Alpha.  
“Hello pet” Francis said as he greeted the boy, wrapping the leash tightly in his hand.  
“I’m not a pet!” spat the boy in moment of defiance, which he immediately regretting as the crimson eyes tore holes into his own.  
Francis dealt another harsh blow to the boys side, a growl escaping him.  
“Yes you are, you do not have a name unless I give it”  
“My name is Stiles!” Shouted the boy, more tears running down his face as he shook.  
Francis just lsughed, his canines slipping through his lips as his glare hardened on the boy.  
“Not anymore” Was all he said before the boys vision went dark.

 

Stiles woke, everything hurt. The room he was in was cold and dark and he realized none of it had been a dream. This was real.  
His neck burned against the collar and despite normally being warm blooded his body shook at the exposure of being naked.  
He thought about his dad, about Scott. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed, wincing as he brought his knees to his chest, absolutely dreading what could come next.  
The 12 year old wiped his face and closed his eyes as screams echoed throughout the cold dungeon.

 

The next few years were torturous. He was beaten and starved and paraded around like a prize. Bruises covered his form, his bones stuck out against his thin layer of skin.  
It took Francis a few years to break him, but when he did it was the best day ever.  
He remembered seeing the defiance finally leave the boy, it made him smile at the mere thought.  
Stiles was nothing. Nothing but a toy. And he knew that now. His pet seemed to finally get that  
Francis sat on his seat, a glass of wine in his hands as he used his pet for a footstool grinning with every sip he took.  
Alot of his peers questioned why he did this, and his response was always the same.  
“Because it’s fun”.  
His pack sat gathered in the greathall, a gigantic feast laid before them untouched.  
“Edman?” Called out Francis, and in a second a guard appeared, exposing his neck to his superior.  
“Yes Alpha?”  
Francis looked down towards his pet and back at his guard.  
“Take pet here and put him in his cage outside”  
Stiles stomach dropped and growled in hunger as he lowered his head.  
“Right away Alpha”  
Stiles’ leash was given to the guard and harshly pulled, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor.  
The whole hall erupted in laughter, ridiculing the Alphas pet.  
Stiles closed his eyes and regained his posture, his head bowed staring at the ground as he followed behind on all fours.  
Both remained silent as he was thrown into the small confining cage outside, exposed to the moon beginning to show. Announcing another full moon is about to start.  
The guard locked up the cage behind him, not sparing Stiles another glance as he walked towards the building  
Although Stiles hated being locked in here, it was nice to be alone with his thoughts.  
He often wondered what it would be like to feel the moon again, to not have blood on his hands.  
Long ago he erased his old life from his memory. It hurt to much. Francis hurt him too much.  
He thought about what everyone would say if they saw him now, he was nothing bit a cum dumpster to Francis and a toy to play with when he got bored. A killing machine at times aswel.  
His stomach growled in hunger as his skin burned against the collar, restricting him of yet another full moon.  
Wincing as he curled into a ball, the young omega let sleep overcome him as he drifted off into a nightmare filled dream.

~He ran, his feet connecting with the ground with every step.  
He was free, he finally escaped  
A smile broke out on his face but before he knew it he was knocked to the ground and above him stood Francis. His eyes glowing crimson in the darkness.~  
“Kill them!” He growled, as he extended a clawed index finger towards the people.  
Stiles could see the fear, but before he could stop himself is own claws extended, canines exposed past his lips as his eyes glowed their painful blue.  
The next thing he saw was blood, lots a blood coating him and the ground below him.  
The only sounds to be heard were his own panting and the laughter that escaped Francis.

Stiles woke, his heart beating fast against his chest as tears ran down his cheeks.  
Before he had to collect himself a strong scent of smoke filled his nose. The smell of burning flesh amongst it and painful screams echoed in his ears.  
A howl escaped him as he tried to escape. Despite everything his heart was telling him, he had to protect his alpha. He fought and fougbt, screamed and screamed. Till his body gave out and he was forced to watch the only pack he could remember go up in smoke.  
“Whoa what’s that?” Spoke an unfamiliar voice, in instinct Stiles let out a feral growl, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness between the smoke.  
“Another wolf, I got this one” Muttered another as he walked towards Stiles and his cage.  
“Hold up, look at him. Smell him. He’s an omega, a poorly looked after one at that. And by the looks of it he was abused” Spoke a pair of strange crimson eyes, “and there’s something. Something about the scent thats familiar but I can’t place. Liam gas him and we’ll bring him to Deatons”  
Another wolf approached him and before he could fight, Stiles’ entire world went dark.


	2. Trust

The young Omega that laid on the table bugged him. Scott couldn’t explain it but there was something about the Omega, something familiar.  
Scott paced around in the waiting room of Deaton’s, his hand occasionally gliding through his hair, tucking the stray hairs away.  
“Would you stop” Growled Derek, obviously annoyed at the young Alphas actions.  
Scott just rolled his eyes and sat besides the former Alpha, his knee bouncing as he stared at the clock.  
It just appalled him, what he saw. The conditions of which this Omega were living in, how his bones stood out against his pale skin. How the bruises were dark with colour and all of the scars. Not to mention the collar. The thought of it all made him sick, how an Alpha can treat an Omega like that.  
Omega’s were a thing of beauty and rare. They were meant to be treated with love and care.   
Scott shook his head and closed his eyes.  
In what felt like hours Deaton’s door finally opened.  
Both Derek and Scott quickly got out of the chairs and walked towards Deaton.  
“I’ve kept him sedated, I don’t know how feral he will react. After all you just killed his entire pack. I attended to his wounds, and fixed what I could”  
“What about the collar?” Asked Derek, his eyebrow rising as he glimpsed at the boy on the table.  
“For now I think it’s safer for everyone that it’s left on, atleast until you try to talk to him. I’m ready to wake him whenever you both are. But first I think it’ll be wise to protect ourselves”  
Scott merely nodded as the lump in his throat got bigger.  
Deaton walked back towards the examination table and grabbed a jar of mountain ash.  
“To protect ourselves” He simply stated as he created a circle around the table.  
Derek and Scott watched him, their eyes focusing on the table and the Veterinarians actions.  
Deaton placed the jar on a nearby desk and filled a syringe up, his eyes asking them both if they were ready.  
Both nodded as the doctor injected the needle into the boys neck.

Stiles’ eyebrow twitched, there was noise. A lot of noise and smells. Panic started to fill him as his eyes struggled to open.  
There was an Alpha, not his though. Confusion filled his head until it hit him. Francis was dead.  
His eyes shot open, his canines seeped through his lips as his pale blue eyes scanned the room.  
A loud growl escaped him as he crouched on the table, his heartbeating a million miles per hour.   
Scott stood, his mouth ajar as he stared at the Omega, his eyes glowing crimson in response to it’s blue.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay we’re not going to hurt you, we’re here to help” Scott bowed his head a little, to show the obviously frighten omega that he opposed no harm.  
The Omega tilted it’s head to the side, still growling a little but obviously confused by Scott’s actions.  
Derek hated to admit it but that simple action was quite cute.  
“See, not going to hurt you” Muttered Scott as he took a step towards the mountain ashed circle, “Do you have a name?”  
Stiles backed away a little, his heart began to pick up speed again. This was a trick. It had to be a trick.  
He remained silent, not taking his eyes off the Alpha.  
“Can you speak?”  
Stiles started to nod but then shook his head. He hadn’t heard his voice in years. He didn’t know if he could speak.  
“Okay, do you want to get cleaned? By yourself in a shower? It looks as if you haven’t had a chance to in a very long time. Maybe a hot meal as well?”  
Stiles inched further back, he didn’t know if he could trust him. His eyes still glowed as he scanned the room.  
“This isn’t a trick” Spoke up Derek for the first time, his eyes following the Omega’s actions.  
Stiles gave a small nod as he stared at the Beta.  
“Okay, before that we’re going to need a little trust okay? Can you promise you won’t hurt either myself or my pack? The same will apply to you, no one will touch you”  
Stiles nodded again, slowly moving on all fours towards the Alpha.  
Scott swallowed hard and nodded for Deaton to break the circle as he too got on all fours, glancing at Derek to do the same.   
Deaton watched the both of them get to the floor before breaking the circle.   
The Omega hesitated but slowly jumped from the table, his eyes never leaving the Alpha and Beta.  
Both bowed their heads a little, giving the Omega a chance to scent them.  
Stiles slowly crawled towards them on all fours, his nose finding its way towards the Alphas neck first.  
He slowly inhaled the scent and it surprised him how it smelt familiar. Like a memory he long ago forgotten. The whole thing about the Alpha was familiar of he was honest. He moved his neck to the side as chance for the Alpha to do the same, it was a sign of respect and authority amongst the ranks.  
Once Scott scented him, he moved towards the Beta, his nose once again finding the neck.  
He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The beta smelled safe, home, comfort. Without thinking he buried his head underneath the Betas and closed his eyes.  
Derek remained still, his heart began to pick up pace at the Omega’s actions. He looked to Scott as to ask what to do.  
Scott’s mouth twitched into a smile and nodded for him to remain calm. He read that sometimes a scent can make you feel safe, and obviously Derek’s was doing that for the Omega.  
Scott slowly rose to his feet before he spoke.  
“Are you okay to go now?”  
Stiles gave a mere nod before backing away, he remained on all fours as the Beta slowly stood.  
Scott nodded towards both Deaton and Derek before taking the lead.   
All three exited the building, Stiles stayed close to the Beta without realizing it.  
Scott opened the back door, gave a small nod for the Omega to climb in.  
Stiles hesitated and looked towards Derek.  
“Go on. It’s okay” He simply said, keeping his voice calm as he watched the Omega climb into the backseat.  
Scott gave a smug smile before climbing into the passenger seat and Derek rolled his eyes as he climbed in the front and drove towards Scott’s mothers.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d only been in a car a handful of times with Francis, and those rides consisted of him chained to the the side and having to run to keep up. This. This was weird.   
He watched the world blur by, all of the colours and smells sent him in a panic. He’d forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by people, by humans. All he’d known was the secluded land Francis and the pack lived on.  
His eyes grew heavy as the engine sung a lullaby. And before he knew it he was in a deep slumber.  
Derek was the first to pick up on the heavy breathing as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the boy calmly sleeping.  
Meanwhile Scott was lost in his own head, trying to put the pieces together of how this Omega was so familiar.  
He thought of his old bestfriend, his only friend really growing up. He thought of him often if he was honrst. Stiles the Omega. Ironically enough this Omega reminded him of Stiles, but Stiles wolf ees were yellow, not blue. But his scent, and those freckles. Oh god.  
Without realizing Scott burst into tears as the dots connected.  
“Stop the car!”  
Derek slammed on the brakes, waking the Omega up in the process which earned a threatening growl followed by a whimper.  
“Scott what the hell?!” growled Derek as he looked over his shoulder to make sure the Omega was okay.  
“Derek it’s him! You’re him! Stiles!!?!” He shouted, more tears running down his cheeks as he turned over in his seat to stare at the Omega.  
“Your Stiles? The one that went missing almost 16 years ago? “  
“Yea, I know it’s you Stiles. Since I saw you and got your scent I knew it was familiar. I just couldn’t place it! I didn’t put two and two together! Its me Stiles, Scott!”  
Scott. Thats when it all hit him. That name. He pictured a boy with brown puppy dog eyes and a cheeky grin chasing him around his backyard.  
His mom stood there in her apron with a huge smile on her face as she watched the two cubs play. He felt safe. Happy. Home.  
“S-s-s-Scott?”   
Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at the Alpha in disbelief.   
“Yes, it me Stiles! Fuck i miss you! “ Scott cried and without warning leaned back and wrapped the Omega in his arms, scenting him deeply.  
Stiles hesitated and out of instinct growled, but once he realized he wasn’t about to get hurt he relaxed in the hold and bawled his eyes out. All the while Derek sat there confused as all hell.

 

Derek watched the scene unfold. Scott only went into brief details about Stiles’ disappearance. From what he could remember, the two of them were playing on the front lawn. Action figures in hands and letting their imagination take hold. They were like brothers, always in each others pocket. Since Scott was then a Beta, his job was to protect Stiles. But he ran inside to go to the toilet and when he got back Stiles was gone. His lone action figure laid on the ground disguarded as tires screeched away, fleeing the scene. The whole town knew what happened by sundown. Search parties everything you name it. A year after that was when he met Scott, Scott broke down and told him how much he felt like a failure. He failed his job and his bestfriend was presumed dead. Thats when Derek made it his duty to protect Scott. Although Scott kept searching for many years, it just got too much. Too many dead ends. Then he became an Alpha and had a pack to look after.  
“Scott want me to keep driving?” He asked gently, not wanting to disrupt the moment.  
Scott gave a soft nod as he climbed in the backseat and held the one person he thought he’d never see again.  
Derek sat in silence as he drove, the only sounds to be heard were the boys muffled cries as they held each other.  
He occasionally looked in the rearview and remembered the conditions of which they found the boy named Stiles in. And he’d be lying if his heart didn’t break a little.  
The car rolled into the McCall household, luckily enough Melissa was a work.  
He put the car in park and got out, already heading to the front door and unlocking it.  
Scott, still crying gently picked up Stiles and held him close, once again he gave off a threatening growl but calmed down as Scott’s touch.  
“Do you need help bathing?” Asked Derek gently as they entered through the doorway.  
Stiles nodded and buried his face into Scott’s chest embarrassed that he had forgotten how to wash himself.   
“Hey it’s okay, Stiles it’s okay” Whispered Scott as he carried him up the stairwell.


	4. Lydia

Scott carefully carried Stiles up the stair case, his heart leaping for joy everytime he looked at who he was carrying. It was Stiles. His Stiles.  
The last few years have been torture, the not knowing. The presuming he was dead. It killed him, knowing that horrible things had happened to Stiles over the past decade or so.  
Derek followed closely behind, he quickly leaned forward and opened the bathroom door and headed towards the bathtub.  
Stiles clinged to Scott for dear life, his eyes scanning the room in a panic He couldn’t help it. What if this was all a dream?  
Derek got on his knees and put the plug in the tub, his hand floated beneath the tap as water spilled out.  
Scott gently placed Stiles in a standing postion, quickly grabbing him as he began to sway. He took another look at Stiles and his body. He was exposed for all to see, but it was asthough he didn’t really care. He searched for his eyes and found so much panic and fear it was heart breaking.  
“Stiles, do you want Derek or I to help?” He threw the question out there, simply because of how he reacted with Derek.  
“D-d-d” He struggled to speak, his eyes staring deeply into the Beta’s own.  
Derek gave a small nod as he turned the taps off, he walked towards Stiles, briefly hesitating as to ask permission.   
Stiles gave a weak nod as Derek picked him up, gently placing him in the bath.  
Scott took that as his cue to leave, he gave the both of them a small smile before heading down the stairs.  
Once there he pulled out his phone, searching through the endless contacts.  
Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled the phone to his ear. The ring tone torture as he waited.

Lydia had a smile on her face as she watched the pack trained. Her eyes solely focused on one particular Beta as he ran. His jaw line beaming under the sun and he spared with the pack.  
He took her breath away, her hellhound. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her head, she gave a frustraited sigh as he dug through her purse.  
She pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID. Scott never called unless it was an emergency.   
Without hesitation she pulled the phone to her ear.  
“What’s wrong ?”  
“Lydia I found him, we found him. The Omega was Stiles”  
Lydia felt her own eyes water as she ran to her car, leaving her purse disguarded as she raced to the McCall resident.  
In a matter of minutes Lydia’s car was pulling into the driveway, she quickly shut it off and ran inside just to find Scott bawling his eyes on the floor.  
She quickly wrapped her arms around the True Alpha, her mascara running down her cheeks as she stared at him.  
“He’s alive Lyd’s. Stiles is alive”  
A smile broke out on his face, his true smile. The one she barely sees anymore as one broke on her own.  
“Where is he?” she chocked out, quickly wiping her face.  
“Upstairs with Derek, I want to call his dad. But, but I know him. Stiles isnt ready for that yet”  
Lydia nodded in understanding. She totally got what he meant. He didn’t want to bombard him with so many people just yet.  
“I rang you, because you know. We were the trio and he, i think he will want to see you”

 

Meanwhile Derek washed the young Omega named Stiles, concern filling his face as he started to cry.  
“Hey, hey whats wrong?”  
Stiles opened his mouth to speak but the words couldn’t come out, he pointed to the water than himself, his eyes glowing blue in the process.  
“Ah” Derek nodded, getting what he was trying to say, “Been a long time then? Since you felt clean ?”  
Stiles nodded again, more tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Derek placed a comforting hand on the Omega’s back, to which Stiles leaned in to the touch.  
Derek was almost done, all he needed to wash was his hair.  
Stiles’ hair was matted and long, leafs and all sorts lay tangled in the mess.  
“I dont think I can get all this out, are you okay with me shaving your head?”  
Stiles nodded and looked into the Betas eyes, searching for anything to deem him untrustworthy. But all he found was love and care.  
Gingerly, Derek scooped him out of the water, wrapping a towel around the shivering form as he sat him on the table.  
“Hld on while I try and find some clothes”  
Stiles watched Derek leave and was surprised when a whimper escaped him.  
Derek on hearing the whimper quickly returned with some sweats and a hoodie. Both of which were going to be miles too big for him. He carefully helped Stiles into the pants, leaving the hoodie for now as he wrapped a towel around the boys shoulders.  
He quickly dug through the cabinets trying to find the clippers.  
“Okay anytime you want me to stop raise your hand okay?”  
Stiles nodded as he watched Derek plug them in, the sound of them roaring to life made him whimper again. To which Derek placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and began.  
He only had to stop a handful of times, to comfort Stiles.  
But when he was done the boy beneath the hair was gorgeous. He had big doe like eyes, freckles ccoated his cheeks and he had an adorable upturned nose.  
Stiles looked to the ground as a shaky hand ran over the buzz cut.  
“Give it time, it’ll grow out again. How you doing? You okay?”  
Stiles gave a small nod as he reached for Derek to hold him, Derek obliged and slipped the hoodie on first before doing so.  
“You ready to go downstairs?”  
Stiles gave another nod and closed his eyes as Derek carried him. When they got to the bottom, Stiles heard a gasp which made him whimper.


End file.
